Sob o som do verão
by santiago-chan
Summary: A despedida de todo um grupo. Uma festa. Chuva, Rukia está com frio e Ichigo vai aquece-la.


Discalimer: Bleach não me pertence...Pois se fosse, meu o Hitsugaya já tinha pego a Matsumoto e o Ulquiorra estaria vivo (ou mortoXD) e pegando a Inoue. Meu primeiro hentai mais "claro", perdoem os erros. Aberta a criticas

* * *

_**Sob o som do verão**_

Por que eu estou indo para lá?, era a pergunta que um certo ruivo se fazia. Ele estava com uma camisa preta, uma calsa jeans escura e com um discreto palitó jogado sobre os ombros, ainda da mesma cor, preta.

- Ah... Sim, as meninas juraram me matar caso eu não viesse. Por Falar nelas, onde a Rukia está? Será que a nanica conseguiu fugir...? - Ichigo pensava alto quando chegou ao salão da escola, que estava decorado de branco na parte de dentro com fitas e balões.

- Mas já está falando sozinho... E olha que nem bebeu ainda... tsc tsc.- Renji chegou dando um susto no ruivo, e este estava de calça jeans, sapatos pretos uma camisa vermelha e os cabelos trançados .

- Ah, cala a boca! Quero sair daqui rápido...- Ele disse entrando junto com Renji.

- Você nem chegou e já quer ir... Aproveita, as meninas estão aí, essa é nossa despedida da cidade.

A missão da Guarda Avançada de Hitsugaya tinha acabado. Após a Batalha de Inverno o grupo foi ordenado a ficar ali por algum tempo, monitorando a presença dos holows e sua reiatsu. Todos eles prosseguiram disfarçados de estudantes colegiais, e como tais, agora estavam em seu baile de despedida da escola.

Ichigo resolvera que após a escola, faria a academia de artes espirituais, para poder seguir carreira no gotei 13, e todos os outros decidiram seguir como humanos tradicionais, mas sem deixar de proteger, a agora pacata, cidade de Karakura.

Por que eu estou aqui? Era a pergunta que a pequena morena se fazia.

- Ah... Matasumoto e a Inoue me arrastaram para cá...- ela reclamava enquanto se servia de refrigerante.- Crédo! To ficando resmungona que nem o Ichigo....

Ela já estava ali há algum tempo, pois tinha se arrumado com as duas ruivas e estas estavam tão ansiosas que acabaram chegando cedo. Ela usara a sua sede como pretesto para se afastar da algazarra que Keigo fazia após levar um soco de Toushiro.

- Então quer dizer que eu sou resmungão...- Ele disse a assustando e se surpreendendo.

De longe ela parecia diferente, mas de perto estava deslumbrante e encantando o ruivo. O vestido "tomara-que-caia" preto marcava perfeitamente a sua cintura com uma faixa mais larga e um pequeno laço de um tom mais claro. Batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, deixando expostas as pernas que o seduziam há algum tempo. Os ombros nus pediam para serem tocados, para comprovar a suavidade de sua pele. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque que deixava alguns fios soltos, servindo de moldura para o delicado rosto. Rosto que estava com uma leve maquiagem, apenas destacando os olhos, inebriando o ruivo.

- Hey! Ichigo qual o problema?- Inocentemente ela estava com o rosto próximo ao dele, tentando despertá-lo.

- Nada não... Por que está aqui sozinha? - Perguntou atordoado.

- Ninguém merece o Keigo fazendo drama e levando soco. - Ela disse com seu stress típico.

- O que aconteceu agora? - Perguntou tentando desviar a mente da morena a sua frente.

- Ele levou um soco do Toushiro.

- Ciumento o ex-baixinho...- O ruivo comentou divertido.

- Cala a boca! - Ela murmurou - Ninguém pode saber que eu te contei que ele está junto com a Ran.

- Ta bom... Mas duvido que ela consiga disfarçar por muito tempo com essa quantidade de garotas olhando para ele.

De repente a morena olhou em volta. Tinha se esquecido por alguns momentos de onde estava, o ruivo a tirara do chão. Aqueles dois botões abertos da sua camisa a convidavm para terminar de abri-la. O perfume dele a embriagava e o sorriso que ele tinha lhe tirava o fôlego.

Não era só o Taichou que estava chamando a atenção... Para Rukia!

- Não é só ele morango... - Falou deboxada, com aquela expressão falsa que fazia diante dos colegas de classe.

- Ora sua.... - Ele disse corando - Hum... Mas isso não me interessa essa noite...- Disse a deixando só, plantando a curiosidade dentro da morena.

- Oe...Ichigo... Não me deixa sozinha aqui... - e já foi correndo atrás dele, mas com dificuldade, devido ao salto alto.

Ao contrário do que os dois previram, a noite passara de forma rápida. Keigo atormentou todos até que levou alguns socos de Tatsuki e Renji.

- Talvez ele seja bom o bastante para cuidar da Orihime.- A morena pensava, depois de conhecer melhor o ruivo.

Era hilário ver Matsumoto segurando o seu ciúmes enquanto Toushiro recebia convites para dançar das garotas. Ela bufava, jogava os cabelos para o lado, numa tentativa desesperada de mostrar que não estava nem aí, até que ele se irritou e a levou para o centro da pista mostrando que não se interessava por mais ninguém ali. A mesma ameaçava contar tudo para Yachiru e Zaraki que Yumichika e Ikkaku aprontassem.

Quando ambos deram por si estavam sós a mesa, sentados e bebericando algo sem importância. A caixinha que o ruivo carregava no bolso começou a queimar, pedindo para ser entregue a dona.

- Vem Rukia! - Ichigo a chamou enquanto se levantava.

- Vem pra onde? - Ela perguntou assustada, sem entender o que o ruivo queria dizer enquanto pegava na mão dele.

- Dançar...- Ele disse a puxando pela mão, sendo que ela não resistiu a curiosidade, e apertando a mão dele o seguiu. Os olhos castanhos dele brilhavam divertidos.

Quando os dois chegaram a pista, uma música lenta começou a tocar.

Ele envolveu a fina cintura dela, a trazendo para perto, aconchegando-a. Ela estava com receio. Ela sentiu a mão forte dele em sua cintura, firme. Sentiu-se segura, como nunca esteve em nenhum lugar, nem na casa de seu irmão.

- Rukia, coloque os seus braços no meu pescoço.- Ele disse sorrindo ao ver a expressão dela. Ele jamais admitiria, mas se divertia em mostrar para a morena algumas coisas do mundo real. Ainda podia se lembrar da primeira vez que ela tomou um suco de caixinha.

Sem jeito, ela obedeceu o pedido dele e descobriu que era muito mais confortável ficar com ele assim. Devagar eles entraram no mesmo ritmo, os balões brancos estavam espalhados pelo chão, dando um toque suave ao salão. Ela se perguntava onde adquirira tanto autocontrole. Era um exercicío ficar ao lado dele assim e não toca-lo.

- Feche os olhos - Ele disse suavemente e ela o fez. Ele nunca tinha sentido nada igual a aquilo. Ter Rukia em seus braços, entregue e confiando nele, nem que fosse uma dança, era muito mais do que ele sonhara. Sentir a sua respiração suave e calma, ele poderia ficar ali o resto de sua vida.

Ela começou ser embalada por ele, se perdendo no suave cheiro cítrico que ele possuía naquela noite. Cheiro que ela reconhecia desde os meses que passara em seu guarda- roupas. Não percebeu quando ele passou uma fina corrente pelo seu pescoço e a fechou.

- Ótimo, realmente combina com você. - Ele disse a despertando, já ela estava num transe onde só a existia e um certo ruivo.

- O que..?! - Perguntou confusa. Embriagada pelo seu perfume.

- Seu presente de formatura. - Ele brincou com o pingente do colar. Ela quase perdeu a compostura quando os dedos dele roçaram pelo seu colo.

- Obrigada. - Ela disse observando a corrente de ouro branco com a borboleta como pingente.

Ela viu um brilho diferente nos olhos dele, e não o reconheceu. Sorriu. Nunca achou que eles se encontrariam em tal situação.

- Eles estão felizes.- Ela comentou olhando ao redor, e no momento que percebeu que só haviam casais na pista, corou.

Renji sorria enquando dançava com Inoue. A inocência dela o instigava. Ninguém diria que Hitsugaya e Matsumoto fariam um casal feliz, mas opostos se atraem... E eles eram como gelo e fogo.

- Sim... - ele disse acariciando as bochechas alvas dela. A pele dela era mais suave que as pétalas de uma rosa. Ela estava um pouco mais alta por causa do salto, facilitando que ele a olhasse nos olhos. E ele estava sendo tragado por aqules olhos violetas, se afogando neles.

Logo após, cada um foi para a sua casa e os dois estavam no mesmo caminho. Ela corria alegre na frente dele. Ele se perguntava se ela não deveria estar ansiosa no começo da noite... mas sabia que não estava agora. Os saltos dela estavam nas mãos dele, ela parecia livre, querendo voar como uma borboleta. Os trovões não os intimidaram, e quando a chuva começou a cair eles não alteraram o ritmo de seus passos.

Ele tinha um sorriso no rosto, naquela noite ele estava sendo espontâneo. Estava feliz, tranquilo com a felicidade da morena.

Ela só parou na porta da casa do ruivo, cruzando os braços, numa tentativa frustada de tentar se aquecer.

- Estou com frio.- Ela disse quando o ruivo se colocou na frente dela.

- Hum...- Num impulso ele a abraçou..- Ah... Desculpa...- Porém foi interrompido.

- Nem pense em se desculpar.- Ela disse colocando os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

O corpo dela se moldou ao dele, como se tivesse nascido para aquilo.

- Você disse que algo te interessava essa noite...- Ela perguntou num sussurro.

- E você não sabe o que é...- Ele perguntou também sussurrando perto do ouvido, causando arrepios - que não eram de frio - na morena.

Ele se afastou um pouco soltando os cabelos dela. Estes caíram molhados, fazendo uma moldura para o seu rosto que parecia de porcelana.

- É isso. - Ele disse selando os lábios dela. Esta nem um pouco surpresa correspondeu ao beijo com paixão. As línguas se tocavam, entravam em sintonia. Os corpos um contra o outro, tinham urgência em sua ânsia.

Encostados contra a porta, ele a pressionava e ao mesmo tempo tentava encontrar as chaves de casa. Era difícil se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a sua morena. Sua. Ele já havia decidido que ela seria sua, pelo menos faria de tudo para a possuir. Para sempre. Ao mesmo tempo em que acariaciava as costas da morena, fazendo-lhe sentir arrepios, conseguiu destrancar a porta. A suspendeu e começou a adrentar com ela. A porta foi batida com a violência de um chute apressado, ninguém estava em casa.

Ele subiu as escadas ainda a carregando. A sua mão agora estava emaranhada nos fios negros, puxando-os delicada e sensualmente, espondo a nuca alva. No início os beijos eram castos e velados, depois se tornaram molhados, lentos e sensuais.

Ela? Ela estava atordoada, mas seus sentimentos não estavam confusos. Ela o queria, sempre o quis, mas nunca teve coragem para confessar... Para confessar que ele era o único em seus sonhos, desde os mais simples e normais até os mais quentes. Amava aquele shinigami rebelde de cabelos laranjas com todas as forças de seu ser. Seria capaz de dar a sua vida para salvar a dele.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu ele atacando sua nuca. A sua respiração ficou falha. Suas mãos foram levadas aos cabelos dele e um arrepio percorreu a sua coluna.

Ele parou e a olhou no fundo dos olhos. Os olhos violetas eram transparentes para ele.

- Você tem certeza?- Ele perguntou com receio. A sua voz era rouca e denunciava a sua respiração ofegante, os olhos estavam escuros de desejo.

- Sempre quis. - Ela respondeu o encarando. Sussurrando contra os lábios dele. Os olhos dela mostravam a ânsia de pertencer a ele.

Não tinham se dado conta, mas já estavam na porta do quarto dele. Em instantes o palitó se encontrara no chão e ela afoita tentava abrir a camisa dele, porém teve dificuldade com os botões.

- Quer aulas baixinha?- Ele perguntou em um tom sensual, que nem ele reconheceu.

- Não, só quero a sua ajuda...- Ela respondeu ríspida, mas nem por isso se afastou.

Ele se afastou um pouco e começou a abrir lentamante os botões de sua camisa, sempre a encarando. Quando o ultimo botão foi aberto ela se aproximou inconcientemente e começou a acariciar-lhe o peito. Com os dedos calejados do manejo da espada, traçou o contorno de todos os músculos expostos, o fazendo arfar.

O toque inocente, a carícia inexperiente, o contato hesitante, tímido. Ela o exitava.

Ele a puxou para um beijo, mas este foi diferente. Terno, carinhoso, romântico. Aquilo mostrava o sentimento de ambos, que não podia ser expresso por palavras. Mas novamente o beijo foi se intensificando... E o quarto se tornou quente. As línguas se deliciavam ao brincar uma com a outra, ela estava mais do que rendida a ele. Ambos não pensavam em mais nada, a não ser um no outro. As mãos firmes dele logo se tornaram despudoradas, reconhecendo todo o corpo feminino, a fazendo gemer involuntariamente.

As mãos dele tateavam as costas dela, em busca do zíper e quando este foi achado, logo foi aberto, de uma só vez. O vestido caiu formando um bolo nos pés dela, que logo foi chutado por ele. Ele parou quando viu a lingerie negra, que contrastava com a pele dela de uma maneira provancante. Nos olhos dele a luxúria era perceptível, sendo essa causada pelas duas peças. Ela corou violentamente.

-Não core, você é linda. - Ele disse docemente, a abraçando e deitando-a na cama, ficando por cima.

O novo beijo começou cheio de desejo, as mãos dele buscavam o feixo do sutien e quando o achou, tive dificuldade para abrir, fazendo-a rir.

-Não ria - Resmungou.

Ela o virou, ficando por cima, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dele, e começou a beijar o seu tórax. Ele clamou o nome dela em um tom rouco, suas mãos moldavam a cintura dela. Ele se sentou e desceu os beijos por seu colo, brincando com ela até que finalmente chegaram aos seus seios. Eles estavam enrigecidos de prazer,enquanto uma mão dele a segurava nas costas, a outra acariciavas a coxas dela, sentindo a sua pela macia. Os corpos enviavam correntes elétricas. Ela o segurava pelos cabelos, o traria para mais perto se fosse possível. Ela mordeu o ombro dele, numa tentativa inútil de segurar um gemido que subia pela garganta.

Com as mãos trêmulas ela se dirigiu ao cinto dele, enquanto um sorriso brotava em sua face. O seu sonho estava sendo consumado, estava sendo amada pelo único homem que houve em sua vida. Delicadamente ele a deitou de volta, se livrando da calça incomôda e da roupa íntima no processo. Pararam para admirar um ao outro.

- Eu te amo minha baixinha.- Ele disse se colocando entre as pernas dela, fazendo-a sentir o quanto a queria, fazendo-a desejá-lo mais.

-Eu também, meu protetor.- Ela disse deslizando as unhas levemente nas costas dele e se divertindo ao vê-lo todo arrepiado.

Enquanto a beijava com fevor, ele brincava com o elástico de sua calcinha, a enlouquecendo. Ela arfou quando a última peça foi retirada e ele riu, uma mistura de riso com um gemido mau controlado. Ele desceu a mão até o seu sexo, a preparando, sabia que era a primeira vez dela, e faria de tudo para que fosse o mais especial possível. Pode sentir o quanto ela o desejava. Quando a penetrou, sentiu as mãos dela apertando o seu ombro. Tentou a distrair beijando o seu pescoço e acariciando as suas costas

Quando a sentiu relaxar, deu início a movimentos leves, que se tornaram um vai e vem ritmado. O corpo dela arqueava na direção dele, implorando por mais contato, mais atrito. Ele a sentiu tremer sob si, e chegou ao ápice logo após. Foram envolvidos num turbilhão de emoções e sentimentos desconhecidos para os dois.

O corpo dele caiu suado sobre o dela, a impedindo de arfar como gostaria. Mesmo com as respirações falhas, ela o trouxe para um último beijo, lânguido e ao mesmo tempo sôfrego. Ele a puxou para o seu peito. Suas mãos se entrelaçaram nos cabelos negros, uma carícia amorosa. Ela se aninhou em seu peito, as pernas de ambos enroscadas em uma intimidade fascinante.

As mãos dela brincaram no peito dele até que ela pegasse no sono. Ela tinha medo de estar vivendo um sonho, e se fosse não gostaria de acordar. Para ele o toque era quente, trazendo uma sensação de conforto, era ali que realmente gostaria de ficar. Ele puxou um fino lençol sobre eles, os protegendo da brisa noturna que entrava pela janela. Adormeceu logo após, ambos embalados pelo tamborilar da chuva de verão que voltava a cair.

**_Fim_**

* * *

Reviws não custam nada e deixam a autora feliz! Então me dê a sua opinião.


End file.
